


It could be arranged

by thelonelywolf88



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywolf88/pseuds/thelonelywolf88
Summary: Geralt was pissed. Anyone with eyes could see that. He and Jaskier have been traveling the whole day. They passed one small town, but weren’t able to find any work for a Witcher. Geralt was used to that, what irked him was the constant babble that was leaving Jaskier’s mouth. When he wasn’t singing he was talking. Geralt couldn’t count how many times he told him to shut up. But Jaskier was having a good day and nothing could stop him from enjoying it. Not even the mighty Witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	It could be arranged

Geralt was pissed. Anyone with eyes could see that. He and Jaskier have been traveling the whole day. They passed one small town, but weren’t able to find any work for a Witcher. Geralt was used to that, what irked him was the constant babble that was leaving Jaskier’s mouth. When he wasn’t singing he was talking. Geralt couldn’t count how many times he told him to shut up. But Jaskier was having a good day and nothing could stop him from enjoying it. Not even the mighty Witcher.

Geralt was preparing a place he could sleep at. They stopped at some place in the woods as they haven’t reached another city or village. Normally, this would be something Jaskier would complain about for at least thirty minutes. Instead he was singing again. Geralt swore that if he heard Toss a Coin To Your Witcher once again he would break Jaskier’s neck. He was tired and didn’t get much sleep lately. Plus looking after not only himself but Jaskier as well was wearing him down. Jaskier hadn’t left his side for months. Even though it was nice to have company, Geralt was getting more irritated day by day. Jaskier was now singing something Geralt didn’t even know the name of.

“Can you stop please? It will be dark soon, we don’t want any suprises,” Geralt asked nicely.

“Oh, and I thought the monsters would enjoy my songs,” joked Jaskier. Nothing could throw him off, nothing.

“They wouldn’t, and I’m not enjoying them either. So, please. Shut the fuck up, Jaskier.”

Geralt was getting more and more angry. He wondered if Jaskier was that ignorant that he couldn’t see it.

“Aey, someone is grumpy today. Okay, okay, no more singing. He can talk, tell Jaskier what’s bothering you.”

“Hey, don’t use that tone with me! You want to know what’s bothering me? You are. Everywhere I move you are there. Your singing is all I can hear. I want to know silence again, I want to be able to think clearly. I enjoy your company, I do, but this is way too much, Jaskier. You’re following me everywhere. I’m not used to it. I don’t work well with others. I don’t want to tiptoe around you so you don’t get upset. The worst is, even when I say shit to you you’re not leaving. You’re like a cockroach, I can’t get rid of you. Tell me, what do I have to do to have some fucking peace, hmm? Without your way too happy songs about things that don’t really matter. Next time sing something sad, I can’t be the only one that feels like they want to scream but they can’t.”  
Jaskier’s only response was a quiet stare. Finally, Geralt thought. But then all was lost when the bard dared to speak again.

“You know, you can say shit to me, I can handle it. We both know you don’t mean it anyway. You need to let it out once in a while, I couldn’t fail to notice that. So go ahead, scream, tell me how worthless you think I am. I can take it. Anything that makes you feel better.”

“Don’t test my patience, Jaskier. I’m tired of your whining and even more of your know it all attitude. Why are you here anyway, hmm? You can’t enjoy my company that much, not for this long. And I do mean the shit I say to you. Sometimes I hope you’ll finally leave. So I can be left alone. With Roach and my thoughts, is that too much to ask?”

The bard was hurt now. He was playing tough, but it was all getting to him. He knew people couldn’t stand him for long, but he thought maybe Geralt would be different. He now saw how wrong he was. A sad look flashed across his face. He quickly reached for his things that were laying on the ground.

“I’m sorry for taking up your time, I’ll be off now,” Jaskier said with a forced smile on his face.

Geralt’s expression didn’t change one bit. Jaskier hoped for some kind of reaction, but at the same time knew he didn’t mean anything to the Witcher. He started walking away. Scared a little because it was getting darker and darker. He was never off the roads alone in the night time and he was now well aware of what’s lies in the shadows. But he didn’t have another option. It was either this or having to look at Geralt’s pissed face for the whole evening and morning. He could have walked a hundred metres before a strong hand around his bicep stopped him.

“Jaskier, hey. Come back, it’s way too dangerous to be on your own in the night,” Jaskier heard Geralt’s deep voice.

“You mean for me, right? You will be fine on your own. Me? I might get eaten or something of that sort. And you know what? I don’t care. I’m not spending the night with your grumpy ass. So fuck off, Geralt.”

The Witcher could hear how hurt the bard was in his voice. For a second he regretted what he said minutes ago.

“Don’t act like a child. I cannot let you die. It would be a pitiful end after all he had survived together. You either come with me willingly or I’m dragging your ass back. You chose.”

All Jaskier could do now was look at the ground and follow Geralt back to the camp. He knew Geralt was right, we wouldn’t survive alone. He needed the Witcher to protect him. But he wasn’t going to be pleased with it. He decided to give Geralt some hard time for the way he treated him. So now he was silently siting beside the fire eating some rabbit Geralt killed this morning. He could feel Geralt’s gaze on him, but resisted looking in his eyes.

“What about a song, huh?,” Geralt tried to joke. But with his serious face it came out half sarcastic. And Jaskier was still silent. So Geralt just focused on the meat in his hands. After they finished eating Jaskier stood up, walking to his blanket that was laying on the ground. He was ready to fall asleep. He was determined to get up as soon as possible and leave.

“Jaskier, please, stop. You know what? I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I treated you. It wasn’t fair. I will try to be nicer next time,” Geralt managed to get out.

“Great. Thank you for your apology. In the morning I will leave, I will try to not cross your way again.” He was still hurt and he needed Geralt to know that. He can’t expect him to stay with him after all he said.

“That’s up to you. But reconsider it, I would be glad if you continued traveling with me.”

Jaskier never heard anything this nice come out of the Witcher. He would lie if he said he wasn’t suprised. He was now just standing there, looking at Geralt. He didn’t know what to say.

“Just, don’t talk so much and don’t be everywhere I am. It’s like your shadow is following me everywhere. It got so bad I was sometimes even scared I was going to find you in my bed when I was going to sleep at night,” joked Geralt again, now with a half smile.

Jaskier murmured something at that with flushed cheeks.

“What was that?,” asked Geralt.

“Oh, nothing. I will see you in the morning, good night,” answered Jaskier and turned his back to Geralt while picking up the blanket to cover himself.

“It didn’t sound like nothing. It sounded a lot like it could be arranged.”

Jaskier was so glad the Witcher couldn’t see his face. He was sure his cheeks were red and his arms started to tremble. He took a deep breath in. Preparing himself to get hit. Or worse, to hear Geralt shout at him again. But to his surprise neither have had happened.

“Jaskier, hey, turn to me, please,” he heard as a pair of soft hands began to turn him by his shoulders. He was now facing the Witcher, looking into his cat-like eyes. So fucking beautiful, Jaskier thought.

“Say something,” Geralt whispered. Jaskier never seen him act so gentle. He was surprised Geralt was even able to act like that. With someone else than Roach anyway.

“I, I…, fuck. I think I lost my words,” the bard managed to get out. “Can I try something instead?”

A crazy thought crossed his mind. It was madness, but he didn’t have anything to lose. If Geralt turned him down he could just leave in the morning, never seeing him again. So after he saw Geralt nod in agreement he crossed the remaining space between them, pressing his lips agains Geralt’s softly. He heard a soft groan from the other man. He hoped that was a good sign. In seconds he felt Geralt’s hands behind his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips were now moving hungrily. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Once in a while their erections brushed against each other. Geralt was starting to have enough of the snogging, he needed more. He needed Jaskier. So he tucked at his shirt, in which he was supposed to be sleeping, swiftly taking it off. Now he could roam his hands all over Jaskier’s chest, listening to the sound the bard was making. Soft moans mixed with deep groans coming from Geralt. It was enough to drive them both insane. Somewhere between all the kissing Geralt lost his shirt. They haven’t left each others lips for more than few quick breaths. Jaskier was too aware of the problem in his pants and so was Geralt. They started grinding against each other desperately. Then Geralt started unbuttoning Jaskier’s pants. The bard freezed for a second.

“Jaskier, is this okay? Is this what you want? We can stop, just say a word,” asked him Geralt.

“No, no, no stoping, please.”

And so they didn’t. Soon they were both completely striped, laying on the blanket Jaskier wanted to sleep under. Geralt was on top of Jaskier, restraining his wrists so he wasn’t moving. He rolled his hips forward. Jaskier moaned at that. Then he started to move his hips in sync with Geralt. And that was a little too much for both of them.

“Geralt, stop, I can’t anymore. Just do something, okay? Fuck me for all I care, just do something other that this.” Jaskier’s voice was covered in lust. Geralt could sense it off him.

“You know what, Jaskier? I was actually thinking if you wanted to fuck me.”

Jaskier could feel his jaw drop. What did he do to get this lucky? He didn’t know, but whatever it was, he needed to keep doing it.

“On your knees then, Witcher,” he said in a bossy voice.

“Don’t order me around. Just because you’re on top doesn’t mean you’re the one in control,” fiery eyes piercing through him. Jaskier was sure he was melting. Despite of the last words that left the Witcher’s mouth, he was now on his knees, waiting for Jaskier to make the move. And so he did. But before he inserted a finger into Geralt he obtained a small vial of oil out of somewhere. He coated his fingers generously and continued where he stoped. He could hear Geralt moan. And did that sound make him almost lose it. Soon he added another finger and then third one. Geralt wasn’t trying to hold the moans anymore and Jaskier was glad he wasn’t the only one losing it.

“Jaskier, please, just hurry the fuck up,” said Geralt while moving his hips backwards onto the bard’s fingers. And Jaskier obliged. He positioned himself against Geralt’s entrance and slowly pushed into him. He could hear Geralt cursing below him. He probably never seen anything this arousing. Jaskier steadied himself with his left hand while tucking on Geralt’s white hair with his right one. He was trying to hold himself together, but it was becoming harder and harder. From what he gathered Geralt wasn’t doing so good either. Jaskier’s right hand abandoned the Witcher’s hair and started to stroke his cock instead. He was careful to not fall onto Geralt, but his thrusts were getting more and more sloppier. He couldn’t take it anymore. But thankfully Geralt let out a particularly louder grunt and Jaskier could feel his come on his hand, tightening around him. So he got loose, coming seconds after. Then he slowly pulled out, getting one last groan from Geralt. They both collapsed beside the other, coming from their high, not saying anything. After a minute passed, Geralt started laughing.

“Hey, what’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing, Jaskier. This just wasn’t how I pictured the day ending. It’s a nice surprise thought, maybe we could repeat it some day,” Geralt answered him with sparkling eyes.

“And I thought you wanted me to leave,” Jaskier said with a smile on his face, joking.

“I already told you I didn’t mean what I said. I want you to stay by my side. But for now, let’s sleep. I’m way too tired to have this conversation.”

And then Geralt pulled Jaskier close to him, hugging him from behind. Feeling his heart beating in his chest, breathing his scent in. He was sure the bard wasn’t going to leave him after this. He finally found some peace after all the crazy. Geralt wasn’t going to let it slip away from him ever again.


End file.
